A Forbidden Life
by Ayana-llama
Summary: Ella Black is a normal girl. But her uncle is dead as well as her father. She just wants a regular life, but everyone hates her because of her family. Possibly HPOC. Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is my first story. Please tell me what you think and review!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Character:

Isabella Narcissa Maria Black or Ella: Is the only daughter of Regulus Black

_I can't get out of bed today_

_Or get you off my mind_

_I just can't seem to find a way _

_To leave the love behind_

_I ain't trippin_

_I'm just missing you_

_You know what I'm saying_

_You know what I mean_

"Stuck" by Stacie Orrico

Ch. 1

Dear Diary,

He's gone. He's really and truly gone. I miss him sooooo much.

Frosttip

Isabella Black put her diary down on the bed that had been, for so long, a source of comfort; but now she hated it. She hated it because it was the place where her friends, Lucy Potter, Kathlena Johnson (Lena for short), and Jazmine Mill (Jazz for short), had first comforted her after hearing that her uncle Sirius Black had been killed by her cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella didn't hate her friends for comforting her; she just hated the place that it happened.

She sat down; the sunlight came through the window reflecting off her black and red-tipped hair. She looked around the room, staring into space, while feeling sorry for herself. Yet she still wondered how Harry felt about all this; Sirius was the only thing he had had left that was close to a father figure. She decided to go to his dorm and see how he was. She went to the railing that was on the girls' side of the tower and looked down to make sure no one else was down there, as she really didn't want to talk to anyone but Harry. Thankfully, no one was, so she walked down the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She looked around, as she had never been up there before, until she found a door with Harry's name on it. Ella sighed and knocked on the door, hoping that someone like Ron or Seamus wouldn't answer the door, but all she got for her efforts was a,

"GO AWAY, I don't want to talk to anyone right now, I thought you knew that already!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I just need to talk to you," cried an exasperated Ella, who was close to tears herself.

"I'm sorry Ella, I didn't realize it was you; come in." said Harry. She walked in and was amazed at how clean their room was. Well, at least Harry's part was. Harry was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling; he looked as if he had been crying.

"I just wanted to come see how you were doing, you know, with Sirius gone and all that. You were probably a lot closer to him than I was, having only known him for about half a year or so." While she said this, she had started really crying herself, and now had black rivers of tears streaming down her pale face. Harry looked up and saw this, with her mascara and eyeliner ruined; all he felt was anger at himself for not realizing how much Sirius' death had affected her too. He sat up and silently motioned for her to sit down on the bed next to him. Ella started sobbing and Harry held her against his chest; he just sat there, having run out of tears a long time ago.

The next morning Hermione came to see her in their dorm after breakfast. Both Harry and Ella hadn't been at breakfast and Ella had come to bed late last night. When she came in, all the curtains were closed and some candles were lit on Ella's bedside table in a circle with a picture of Sirius in the middle. She saw that Ella's bed hangings were also closed and she could hear some gentle, broken up breathing mixed with sobs. Hermione walked over to the side of Ella's bed and gently opened the hangings a little to see Ella curled up in the fetal position, asleep. She stood there for about 15 minutes, just watching Ella as she slept, her body shaking every few moments from her dream. At one point she even screamed and sat up, then went back to sleep. Hermione stood there watching for a little bit longer, then shook her head and closed the hangings. She went over to her own bed, found some parchment and a quill, and wrote a note to Ella telling her she wanted to talk to her later.

Ella woke up around noon, as it was the weekend, and saw a piece of parchment that had been written on. She picked it up and read it; it was a note from Hermione. She sighed, and got up from her bed and picked out clothes for the day before taking a shower. She had picked out her favorite shirt, a black tank top with a silver skull and bones, black arm warmers, her black mini-skirt with its own silver designs, a pair of white ankle socks, and black converse. She snatched up her cloak in case they went outside before leaving.

What Ella didn't remember was that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. While she was looking for Hermione around the school, she noticed that there weren't many kids around the school. When she finally remembered, it was already 1:30, so she hurried into Hogsmeade and finally caught sight of Hermione and Ginny disappearing into the Three Broomsticks. She went in also, glad to be out of the wind, and spotted Hermione and Ginny with Lavender and the Patil twins. She faintly wondered where Lucy, Jazz, and Kathleena were, but those thoughts were pushed away by thought of Hermione's note and wondering why she wanted to talk.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Hey, Ella!"

"Hermione, you said in the note you wanted to talk to me about something, so ….?"

"Oh, right! Um … come with me," whispered Hermione, slightly nervous by having to do this in a public setting. Ella followed her outside and sat down on the bench outside with Hermione.

Hermione started, "I just wanted to see if you were o.k. with everything going on."

"Yeah," Ella replied, "I'm better now, but thanks for caring about me like that. It really means a lot to me to have someone actually remember how important he was to me."

"Yeah, no problem. See you later," shouted Hermione as she turned around to go back inside.

Ella turned around and ran towards the castle, crying.

(Hermione's pov)

I walked back to the door of the Three Broomsticks and took a deep breath. I turned around and didn't see Ella, so maybe that's a good thing. At that moment, the door slammed open, just missing me, and out walked the Slytherin Sex Gods otherwise known as Ferret Boy aka Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini aka hottest guy in school, both with girls hanging off of every limb they could latch on to. I blushed when Blaise looked at me, hanging my head down so he couldn't see it. But I wasn't fast enough; Ferret Boy saw and sneered at me; he looked first at Blaise and then at me and burst out laughing. Blaise and all the other girls looked at him like he was a maniac (which he is) and continued walking on.

I walked back inside to the table where the girls were waiting. Ginny and Lavender saw the look on my face and immediately pounced on me,

"What's wrong with Ella?"

"Is she o.k.?"

"Why did you have to talk to her?"

"What in the world is going on?!"

This last one was shouted by Jazz, Lena, and Lucy who had just come in. I sighed, I would have to repeat the entire scene.

(General pov)

Hermione did this and when she was done, there was a long awkward silence before Lucy broke it by saying,

"Well that explains why we saw Ella running up to the castle, crying."

"Oh" Hermione looked down at her feet, she didn't mean for THAT to happen.

"But why I'm confused, is because Ella told Hermione that she would be o.k., then she starts crying again as soon as she leaves Hermione's sight!" said a _very_ confused Jazz.

"It's because Ella is going through a very emotional time right now as she just got a letter saying her mother just died and so she has to choose whether or not to go and live her dad or in a children's home. Her dad is very abusive by the way." replied Harry in a monotone voice.

This shocked the girls because of two things; one they didn't see Harry come up and two how he knew those things. Even Jazz, Lena, and Lucy didn't know that and they were her best friends! All Harry would say about it was that they had been talking a lot.

Harry continued, "I have offered her an alternative though. I offered to let her stay at Siri… Grimmauld Place for the summer or until we can get her to the Weasleys." Before the girls could interrupt he added, "I've already talked to Dumbledore about this."

"Has she accepted this offer yet?" asked the anxious girls.

"I gave her some time to think, but I believe her answer will be yes." Answered Harry.

Harry found Ella later in the Room of Requirement, sitting on a couch in front of a dying fire. She had tear tracks on her face, but she just stared blankly into the fire. Harry startled her out of her stupor when he stoked up the fire.

Harry started, "I just want you to know that whatever you choose to do I will support you and will write letters to you every day so you won't feel al…"

"I want to go to Grimmauld Place, Harry, and see if I can find out more about my uncle from the secrets that old house holds."

"Alright, I will go and tell Dumbledore what you have chosen, then I will personally make sure that you enjoy your last day at Hogwarts for this year!" exclaimed Harry.

Harry left quickly and told Dumbledore what Ella had chosen to do.

A/N Please review if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I was just wondering if I should actually continue this story. I like it well enough, but I've been losing inspiration for it lately. I just need five reviews from people who don't know who I am and I will take it as a sign to continue. If not, I will delete it from Fanfic and perhaps post it later when my life slows down a little so I can pay attention to it. Thank you,

DragonFrosttipLady

P.S. I also want five more reviews for The Unwanted One! Please?! It would mean a lot to me if I got some more reviews for it as well.


End file.
